Tales of Dissonance
by Rebi-chi
Summary: Its been twenty years since the end of Van and his twisted ideals. How much has changed exactly? What is to happen now? Grab the answers here.


Van's vision of reforming the world by replicating everything was stopped by Luke, Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade and Anise with the great help of Asch. In defeating Van, Lorelei was freed. Luke, who had used the Sword and Key of Lorelei to defeat Van with the help of Tear's Grand Fonic Hymn, was supposed to die due to the disappearance of the seventh fonons in his body. Instead, he merged with Asch and returned to his companions. Auldrant, now watched over by Lorelei and Yulia, is in complete harmony for time being.

The world of Auldrant lasted twenty years without the score and the people were growing to be more independent.

The order of Lorelei was reorganized with Anise as the first female Fon Master; her term was completed when she turned the job to her daughter. Anise still works in the Cathedral in her parents place as they decided to live in the quiet village of Engeve. Florian is still obediently by Anise's side, and has been more open with Luke and his friends. Happily engaged, the couple is trying their best to spread the new teachings of believing directly to Yulia and Lorelei by trying their hardest in Daath by persuading the non-believers.

Jade received a higher ranking in the Malkuth military and has been using fomicry to help the few replicas have a better status so they could be accepted among humans. He still insists on being labeled as Colonel. On another note, Jade created replicas of the deceased God Generals (except for Asch): Synch, Legretta, Largo, Arietta and Dist, each of them having different names now. They have been created to have superior intelligence and fighting skills, therefore, having a high status in the new order of Lorelei. These replicas are no longer the Six God Generals, as they play now play different roles in their new lives, unaware that they are not their own original.

Guy, even though no longer Luke's servant, still decided to stay at the manor, helping out every now and then. Sadly a new phobia has beckoned him. Guy took up the career of being a Fon machine mechanic, and has been helping Noelle with piloting and fixing their new flyer "Albiore 12". Though Ginji isn't seen much with those two, they have been close these past twenty years. If he wasn't busy with some gizmo, Anise would beg Guy to train the new subordinate of Oracle Knights. This wasn't very often.

The princess of Kimlasca, Natalia, continued her outstanding work of creating a better country for her people, but this time as Queen. Her father and mother had died from illness, and she has been a little unstable ever since. The citizens of Kimlasca now believe more strongly than before, and admire her for her work.

Tear returned to Yulia city after Van was defeated to tend to the unfinished tasks that her grandfather had left over but she quickly returned to Baticul. Knowing Yulia's Grand Hymn, she has been the center of hope for lots of civilians, but it has been said that she hasn't smiled since the death of her brother. Over time Tear was given the title of "The Heart of Hope".

The oddest occurrence that happened during the twenty years was the separation of Asch and Luke two years after they bonded. The unstable fonons forced them to part; something was absorbing the seventh fonons in Luke's body. Luke had married Tear when she returned to Baticul, and they had two healthy babies.

At the very least, Asch had somewhat come back to life, and found himself married to Natalia. Together they carried the burden of the people.

Sadly happiness wasn't the only thing that happened during this time. There had been also a decrease of fonons in the Fon belt, and the discovery of a new belt. The new belt, which is also the 8th fonon, has been classified as the fonon of time. Sadly, not a lot of information is known about this element, so a lot of research is currently underway. Kimlasca and Malkuth were growing tensions once again as the decrease in fonons are now being used as accusations pointed towards one another. Also being separated from the Score and having people believe in something else beside it hasn't been easy. There are non-believers that are against this new change and they have called them selves the Divine.

With the former heroes of Auldrant now 'retired', many are trying their best to save their delicate balance of a world themselves.


End file.
